1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of urine sample collection methods and devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the collection of urine specimens for urinalysis the conventional prior art procedure is to ask a patient, or other subject, to urinate into a cup-like container while standing or sitting. The container may be either disposable or reusable and may or may not have an associated lid. This procedure, especially for females, can prove awkward, messy, and thus unsanitary. Improper sterilization of a reusable container by the laboratory can result in the transmission of infectious or virulent particles onto the user's skin and genitalia. Use of a cup without an associated lid or with a lid that does not form a proper seal creates difficulties in storing and transporting the sample until urinalysis is convenient.
Attempts to improve the efficiency and sanitation of this procedure have fallen generally into two categories; the development of various generally funnel-shaped devices and the development of funnel or tube-shaped devices associated with a container. Examples of funnel-shaped devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,111; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 158,693; Des. 178,749; Des. 195,930; Des. 208,609; and Des. 249,997. These devices do not address the problem of storing a urine specimen.
Examples of funnel-shaped devices in conjunction with urine specimen containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,171,136; 3,473,172; 3,625,654; 3,703,731; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 138,651; Des. 212,792; and Des. 227,413. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,136 and U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 212,792 and Des. 227,413 the specimen container is implied only by any of various provisions for coupling such a container with a generally funnel-shaped device.
The above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,654 discloses a funnel that is sealed at its spout end forming another sort of cup with the same essential difficulties as the conventional art.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 138,651 a funnel is used in conjunction with a compatible container. There is no provision for replacing the funnel with a lid of any sort or indeed for disengaging the funnel.
Other related implements which bear some limited resemblance to the present invention include a portable urinal with a pivoting retractable hose connection disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,731. A female urinal for use by bedridden patients is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,172. The funnel-like device in this apparatus is attached to a boxlike container by either a bayonet or a tapering nozzle-like connection.
None of these prior art devices provide a suitable system for the collection and storage of urine specimens, and in particular, none of these prior art devices discloses or suggests the separately defined connection and storage states of the present invention.